warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Growing Vines
A/n Before we start, this is based off of the warrior cats sims challenge, this youtube series sparked my interest in writing. I suggest you check it out! Prologue "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below for a clan meeting!" The thunderclan cat gathered below the great rock. Vinefur sighed, she knew what it was for. A snowstorm had hit the clans recently, one that she almost froze to death in, but she was saved by some strange green two-leg spirit. Ever since then the once white thick stripes on her legs...had turned green... "Vinefur, please come forward." The leader- Blackstar - Spoke softly. It was obivous he didn't want this, nor did her clanmates. but, it wasn't normal, it was ruining the clans reputation in the forest. "Vinefur, you have done nothing wrong, you returned to your clan when we were sure you were dead..." He sighed, then continued. "But, it's been scaring the cats about your green markings, and the other clans are starting to see us as lower ranks, it's not you, Vinefur, it's us, please understand. We don't want you to leave, but the other clans demand it. You are welcome on our territory, i'm sorry, your must leave Thunderclan..." Vinefur sighed, then began to head for the camp exit. Her sister- Lynxpelt came forward. "We're sorry Vinefur..." Lynxpelt nuzzle her sister. "We'll miss you!" Tulipleaf purred, coming over to her as well. Vienfur sighed, she then left the camp. Once she was out of camp, she broke into a run. she didn't know what to do, a voice echoed into her mind. Find the two-leg spirit! Chapter 1'' Vinefur sat in front of the two-leg spirit, she had searched for it four around four...five moons? Either way, she had found it- no - ''her - two moons ago. She...She could speak to it! She sighed, Vinefur looked around the thick forest she had found, no one had ever hunted in it, so it was full of prey. But...even with the forest spirit...it was lonely. "Something wrong?" the gentle voice of the spirit crouched in front of Vinefur. "Well, you see Moss, I come from a clan- full of cats...so i'm just... Lonely..." Moss smiled, and stroked the fur down her back. "I wouldn't mind more cats here..." Vinefur jumped to her paws, eyes bright. "Really!? Oh thank you Moss! you wont have to feed any of us! We'll hunt!" she darted off, Vinefur wasn't heading down to the rogue place yet! She needed a place for a camp first! she darted deeper into the forest, away from the special mushroom place where Moss lived. She stopped, it was deep in the small forest around her. The forest was on a cliff side, you could see the two-leg place from there. she looked down on the place, it was a place of many cats, but two-legs lived with them, no matter. Vinefur could see their small forms hunting, even if the two-legs feed them. Vinefur broke away from the sight, and looked around the clearing around her. Her jaw fell open, she had been looking at what could be her clans camp four two moons! there was a bare sand spot with rocks and a few bushes surrounding it, that could be the fresh kill pile! She continued to wander about in the area, the was a space between about three bushes close together that could make a good nursery! there was an oak with roots that cross over each other, the space between those two roots where big enough for on cat! It could be the meeting place! there was a small area off the side of the rocks, it was well hidden, maybe a dirt place? "Hmm...." she looked around for a good warriors den... "Maybe that fallen hollowed tree could work? It is pretty big on the inside, if I rolled a couple of stones over to it, it couldn't move..." she slowed down, she was planning a bit quickly... she found a hollowed place under the stones, she looked inside it. "Apprentices den." She finally decided, Vienfur looked back up, she just needed a medicine den. The leaders den could wait, she didn't plan on leading this clan! Vinefur didn't know why though... It's every cats dream to be leder she just... didn't like the idea... she shook the thought away. "I've been getting food from Moss these past two moons, if I want to start my own clan, i'll need to get back into the hunt!" She sighed, might as well start trying now! She looked around, there was a bird with blue feathers nearby. Yeah...aren't I supposed to scent it first? Well, a hunt is a hunt either way.... I guess... She crouched down, she remember to keep her tail straight, even kits knew that! She slowly crept forward, her eyes narrowed into slits, she leapt at the bird, but her back paws slid on the leaves, making her fall, the bird flew into the air. Vinefur let out a hiss and jumped up, with a clumsy swipe she stunned the bird, knocking it of the air, she nipped it's neck quickly. she let out a sigh. "I used to be so good at this!" She looked at the cliffside again, she sighed. "I may not be bale to hunt on my own, maybe it'll kick in being around other cats?" she looked down at the rogue place again. "Maybe...Maybe I can learn...from them..." she sighed, and looked over at the soon-to-be-camp. "I've got alot of work to do..." chapter 2 "That should do it!...Well...for now..." She had finished the nursery and apprentices den, the sun was going down by now. She sighed. "This is going to take forever with just me! Maybe, I can get some warriors to the clan, with the help of those cats, the camp can improve as the clan grows!" Vinefurs ears suddenly flattened. "But...what if no one is interested?! This work would have been for nothing! I'll be alone forever!" Her voice raised into a wail, she gulped, her eyes narrowed into slits. "I have to try!" Vinefur got up, she'll finish this camp when she got help! She darted out f the woodland, and started heading towards the rogue place. She will start a clan! Even if it meant leaving this place! She slowed to peaceful walk, she didn't want to alert the rogue. The rogue seemed to notice her, he narrowed his eyes and pushed two thrush and one mouse closer to him. "You ain't stealing this prey! It's for Mink and Ripples kits!" Vinefur dipped her head. "It's kind of you to hunt for others kits, I assure you, i'm not here for the prey." The tom narrowed his eyes at Vinefur, and simply brought the prey closer. Vinefur sat down. "My name is Vinefur, yours? I'm here to make friends, not fight." The tom let out a small growl. "Birdeye." Vinefurs ears perked, he had a warrior name! Was he exiled?! He began to continue. "Course, my name used to be Runner' I'm good at huntin' so cats her round the barn called me Birdeye as a joke, but the name stuck." Vinefur felt disappointment sink into her belly, this cat probably knew nothing about clan life! She sighed, Bird-eye tilted his head. "Somethin' botherin' ya?" Vinefur looked up to Birdeye. "I used to live in a group of cats called a clan, but they kindly had me leave because of my green markings. Now i'm trying to start my own." Birdeye seemed more curious now. "What the difference? Between clan n' rogue?" Vinefur sighed, looked like she'd need to explain every detail to this cat. "Well, we live in different groups... and work together to survive..." She started. Birdeyes ears pricked with interest. He looked over to her. Vinefur felt a spark of hope in her chest, and continued on "Each group has a leader, all the groups live under one code. These groups are called clans." Birdeye seemed eager to hear more. Vinefur couldn't help but smile, maybe, just maybe, the cats will look past her green markings